Crappy ChatUp Lines from the YuGiOh Cast
by Retarded-Girls-From-Hell
Summary: OK, Bad chat-up lines, off-point narration and all round randomness. That's what you can expect from the Retarded Girls From Hell! Not extremely romantic, and rated for language & suggested themes. WARNING: Yaoi! Don't Like, Don't Read! Simple Logic!


Treason: OK people!!!! Here is our new wicked awesome new story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KC: Right. Have you noticed that it's only the 2 of us who actually write anything?

Treason: ……. Those lazy buggers!!

KC: Tsk Tsk. You shouldn't call our dear friends that…… OK maybe you can but that's _not_ the point….. :-p

Treason: I know your thinking it too……

KC: …. What ever you say…. OK we had to go around asking people (And I mean random people on the street) about these so if you don't like it/them then "poo to you" for lack of stronger language…

Treason: …. Yes Kazza that is correct….

**DISCLAIMER!!! AS ALWAYS WE DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, THIS IS PURELY FAN WRITTEN SO THERE!!!**

KC: Enjoy! R&R if you like.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Seeings how Narrator 1 is currently …. Well …. Crazy…. OK she's scaring me now….**

**Anyway you're stuck with me and it's time to see the Yamis chatting up the Hikaris…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**YAMI****: I've lost my phone number. Can I have yours?**

……**..............................................****THE SCENE****……………………………………….**

"I've lost my number, can I have yours?"

"Ummm… Yami? We live in the same house…"

"…Y-yes, I lost th-the number…"

**Nervous giggling….hee hee hee….**

**1****st****: Grr you stole my show again!!**

**2****nd****: No, I took it over due to your weird craziness earlier so let me get on with this!!!**

**1****st****: Fine!! *mutters under my breath* don't worry Mr. Potato king we shall over rule her soon….. *continues to mutter***

**2****nd****: OK…. Well … ummm… Right. DON'T ANYBODY CALL THE LOONY BIN!!!!!**

**Anyway…. Moving on….**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**SETO****: All right, sweetheart. I'm afraid to say that I'm way out of your league. Luckily for you though – I'm hammered!**

……**..............................................****THE SCENE****……………………………………….**

**Seto and Joey are in a bar and Seto decides to "**_**talk**_**" to Joey after drinking…. Let's see… 1 drink? He's not gonna get away with **_**that**_**…**

**1****st****: I'm the Narrator!!! 20 more!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**2****nd****: and there you have it…heh heh heh….*Evil grin***

"Hey."

"Hey"

"All right, sweetheart. I'm afraid to say that I'm way out of your league. Luckily for you though – I'm hammered!!"

"OK~…"

**Ummm….**

**1****st****: WOOHOO!! IRN-BRU!!!!!**

**2****nd****: Seriously, if this wacko gets taken away… I'm blaming you!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**MARIK****: Are you Jamaican? 'Coz Ja-makin' me crazy!**

……**..............................................****THE SCENE****……………………………………….**

**I think a lot of people are either having too much to drink or **

**1****st****: ON DRUGS!!!!!!! WOOOOOO!! ……I don't take drugs, drugs are bad by the way~~**

**2****nd****: I was going to say 'are being selectively forgetful' but hey, that works too…. Irn-Bru-Mad-Chocaholic!**

**Marik and Malik are talking now so shuddup!**

"Are you Jamaican, Malik? 'Coz Ja-makin' me crazy!!"

"_Marik~_ YOU KNOW BLOODY DAMN WELL I'M EGYPTIAN!!!!"

"Right~ I knew _that…_"

**Of course you did~~ *Sarcastic smile***

**1****st****: *Under breath* eejit…… YAY FOR IRN-BRU!!!!! IRN-BRU MAKES ME HYPER~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**2****nd****: Disclaimer, we do not own Irn-Bru or any other products mentioned e.g. Galaxy chocolate, Sprite etc….**

**1****st****: *squeaks chair***

**2****nd****: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…Grrr...Dammit……shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK… I'm happy now…. ish …**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**BAKURA****: We'd make **_**beautiful **_**babies together…**

……**..............................................****THE SCENE****……………………………………….**

**OK… Seriously, lay off the Irn-Bru….**

**Anyway, here's Baku-baka (although he's not always dumb…) and Ryou-chan…**

**1****st****: OK WHO HID ALL THE STAPLES?!?!**

**2****nd****: Well, it wasn't me, I don't live here…**

**1****st****: *takes a big gulp of Irn-Bru* …YAY!!!!**

**2****nd****: SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!! Moving on, you have no idea how annoying she can be…**

"We'd make _beautiful _babies together…."

"Ummm… Bakura? We're both guys…~"

"Is that a 'Yes'?" *Rapid speaking*

"A 'Yes' to _what?!_"

"….never mind…"

**Ryou can be **_**so**_** dense sometimes… Poor Bakura….Oh well, you win some, you lose some, or so they say… is that saying sexist or not?**

**1****st****: TeeHee 2****nd****, the Potato King likes you *smiles***

**2****nd****: Shame… *whisper* He Doesn't Exist Dummy!**

**1****st****: What was that my dear, dear friend?! *humms***

**2****nd****: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! SHE'S HITTING ME WITH A BOOK!!!!!!! I'M **_**NOT**_** JOKING!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OK, I'm relatively safe now, and it's the Hikaris are doing the chatting up now.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**YUGI****: Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?**

……**..............................................****THE SCENE****……………………………………….**

**Yugi is on the scene! Every body run!!!! ….OK, I'm not sure if that was a joke or not but apparently when I think everybody should hide…**

"Yamiiii~ Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"….What?"

"I'm _asking_ 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'"

"And I'm saying 'What?'"

"…You are _soooo_ not getting anything tonight…."

"_WHY?!?!_"

**1****st****: His naïveté is painful…*Giggles manically* Oooh! IT'S RAIIIIIIIINIIIIING~!!!!!!!**

**2****nd****: Agreed. You're really hyper aren't cha?...**

**1****st****: Yep *smiles then licks empty Irn-Bru bottle***

**2****nd****: I know it's sad, but I have to say I'm used to this…:-l**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**JOEY****: If I followed you home, would you keep me?**

……**..............................................****THE SCENE****……………………………………….**

**Puppy-shipping alert, complete with puppy-dog eyes!!! Enjoy our next scene and 1****st**** is yabbering on about dummy – or pacifiers if you want to be specific - ….now she's looking at buttons…**

**1****st****: And A BUTTERFLY!!!!**

**2****nd****: … see what I mean?**

**Joey is chatting to Seto…**

"Seto~ If I followed you home, would you keep me?" *puppy-dog eyes*

"….You really _are_ a puppy, aren't you?"

"I could be yours…" *Puppy-eyes continue*

"…Good."

**Awww…. How…. Umm…. Sweet?....**

**1****st****: ooooooooh!ooooooooooooh! pretty dresses *smiles and giggles more***

…**.It's **_**meant**_** to be a SEXY black dress, but it not…**

**2****nd****: True...**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Malik****: Excuse me, did you just touch my ass? …. Damn….**

……**..............................................****THE SCENE****……………………………………….**

**OK, Malik is walking past Marik…**

"Oh, excuse me, did you just touch my ass?"

"Ummm…no?"

"…Damn…" *looks disappointed*

**1****st****: shhhhhhhhhh don't tell no one but 2****nd**** don't have a life!!**

**2****nd****: You're one to talk! Sorry, she took over the keyboard for a moment…She's just had Tizer and I don't think it mixes with Irn-Bru well…**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ryou****: I lost my teddy bear. Would you sleep with me?**

……**..............................................****THE SCENE****……………………………………….**

**Awww… It's Ryou's turn… Yay! …Sorry, I'm a tendershipping fan, although, so is 1****st****, but we like the other shippings too, of course!**

**1****st****: Like bronzeshipping… and I'm busy tying string to 2****nd****'s hair bobble… to make it prettier… yes Mr. Potato King, to make it prettier… and everyone will love you for you are the king of all the potatoes of potato land for you are the all time Potato King….*mutters more* … 2~****nd**** It bro~ke….**

**2****nd****: Good for it…**

"Bakura…?"

"What?"

"I lost my teddy bear. Will you sleep with me?" *Looks as cute as possible*

"…_HELL, YES!!!_"

…**Well, that was easy….**

**1****st****: *loud whisper* I'm being quiet!! *Normally* Bleh! String don't taste nice…**

**2****nd****: I'll take your word for it…*sigh***

………………………………………………………………………………………………

KC: IT'S FINALLY OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R if you like! 

Treason: RWAR!!!!! READ OUR STORIES!!!!!!! (Links - .net/~misstreason = Treason & .net/~cheesecakeprincess = KC )

KC: I've written 2 of my own, 1 of which is ongoing and Treason's written 2 of her own which, 1 completed, and 1 _possibly_ completed. Yay!

Hope you enjoyed our story, and we both apologize for the off-subject narration.

Both: CAN YOU GUESS WHO WAS WHO? *SMILES and GIGGLES …evil-y* TEE HEE HEE….


End file.
